yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 015
Panik Attack - Part 2 (Winning Through Intimidation), known as Cut through the Dark! Sealing Swords of Light or Rend the Darkness! Sealing Swords of Light in the Japanese version is the fifteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary Back at the Duel, Yami Yugi and PaniK continue to exchange words. PaniK, trembling in fear, summons King of Yamimakai and attacks, but the attack is redirected to Reaper of the Cards and takes a huge chunk of PaniK's own Life Points. Yami Yugi activates Swords of Revealing Light, revealing all of PaniK's monsters and preventing them from attacking for 3 turns. PaniK counters with Chaos Shield, switching all of his monsters to Defense Position and raising their DEF. Knowing that most of Yami Yugi's monsters are too weak to destroy his shield, PaniK demands he gives up, but Yami Yugi is not intimidated, claiming he knew PaniK's strategies the second he met him and that he walked right into his trap. Yami Yugi summons Catapult Turtle, launching Gaia the Dragon Champion at Castle of Dark Illusions, destroying the flotation ring. However, the castle is still standing. Still unintimidated, Yami Yugi says the only reason why his castle is still standing is because Swords of Revealing Light are holding it up. Once they disappear, the castle comes crashing down. Since PaniK has trapped his monsters inside the Chaos Shield, all of them are destroyed and PaniK loses the duel. PaniK tries to kill Yami Yugi by firing flames towards him, but his Millennium Puzzle protects him. PaniK is then destroyed by Yugi's magical powers. After the duel, Yugi offers Mai her Star Chips back, but Mai refuses to take them. She believes she does not deserve them. After Joey plays around and tries to steal the chips, Mai demands that he give them back and he does. As Yugi and the group leave, Mai thanks Yugi for his effort. When they meet again, she will repay him and face him in an honorable duel. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi VS. PaniK - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 10: PaniK *Yami Yugi has just managed to trap Reaper of the Cards with Spellbinding Circle. *Normal Summons "King of Yamimakai" in Attack Position) (2000 ATK / 1530 DEF) (After Field Power Bonus: 2000 > 2600 ATK / 1530 > 1989 DEF). *"King of Yamimakai" attacks "Curse of Dragon", but "Spellbinding Circle's" light draws in the attack to "Reaper of the Cards"; destroying it (PaniK: 2000 > 494 Life Points). Turn 11: Yami Yugi *Activates "Swords of Revealing Light", revealing all of PaniK's monsters and preventing him from attacking for 3 turns. Turn 12: PaniK *Activates "Chaos Shield" to increase the Defense Points of all his monsters ("Castle of Dark Illusions": 2509 > 3200 DEF / "Barox": 1998 > 2600 DEF / "Dark Chimera": 1898 > 2600 DEF / "King of Yamimakai": 1989 > 2600 DEF) and switching them to Defense Position. Turn 13: Yami Yugi *Normal Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). *Activates "Polymerization". He sends "Curse of Dragon" and "Gaia the Fierce Knight from his field to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600 ATK / 2100 DEF). Turn 14: PaniK *Normal Summons "Metal Guardian" in Defense Position (1150 ATK / 2150 DEF) (After Field Power Bonus : 1150 > 1495 ATK / 2150 > 2795 DEF). Turn 15: Yami Yugi *Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" in Defense Position" (1000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Tributes "Gaia the Dragon Champion" for its effect to destroy "Castle of Dark Illusions'" flotation ring (Yami Yugi: 1606 > 300 Life Points). *However, "Castle of Dark Illusions" remains floating. Yami Yugi explains that the only reason "Castle of Dark Illusions" is still floating is because of "Swords of Revealing Light's" effect. *When Yami Yugi ends his turn, "Swords of Revealing Light" will vanish, causing "Castle of Dark Illusions" to crash down into PaniK's monsters, who are unable to leave because of "Chaos Shield". *This wipes out the rest of PaniK's Life Points (PaniK: 494 > 0 Life Points). When PaniK attempts to kill Yami Yugi with fire, he gets killed instead (or sent to the Shadow Realm in the English Version of the Anime). Differences in adaptations *The countdown is cut out from the Dub. *"Yellow Luster Shield" is given a slight redesign in the US Version. *The Japanese Player Killer has the kanji for "yami" or "darkness" on his cap, which is removed in the US Version. *Before Yami Yugi sends PaniK to the Shadow Realm, the letters P and K can be seen on either side of PaniK's jacket, presumably a reference to his Japanese nickname, Player Killer. *As before, Barox has the purple background of a fusion monster in the US version, but it's a normal monster in the Japanese version. *After Yami Yugi sacrifices Gaia, The Dragon Champion he has a concerned look in his face in the English version, but in the Japanese version he doesn't have one. Errors *When PaniK is becoming nervous after playing Yellow Luster Shield, we see that Metal Guardian is on the field, while PaniK hasn't played it yet. *Yugi's Life Point total is briefly shown as 1606 on the side of his podium before it is actually reduced to that number. Trivia *Yami Yugi wins through what some fans have come to call the "Catapult Turtle Flying Castle Gambit", which is impossible in a duel mainly because it disregards Catapult Turtle's actual effect and relies on a mechanic probability that would be incalculable in the real card game. ** However, if Catapult Turtle's anime effect applies then Yami Yugi's victory can be considered legitimate, as PaniK actually lost because of that particular anime-only effect of Catapult Turtle which states that a player could increase the ATK of a monster by 600, then Tribute it, to inflict Damage equal to half of its ATK to their opponent. Since Gaia the Dragon Champion had 3200 ATK then PaniK would have lost 1600 LP going down to 0. Featured cards